


Vanilla Cream

by yoimrei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, ass eating, this is so horrible, vanilla ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara eats Kurokos ass after something Ahomine says which sparks his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this stupid and horrible fic.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckitty fuck fuck.

 

His body felt as if it was on fire as hands trailed up and down his spine causing shaky breaths to exit from his swollen lips. Please hurry. He thought impatiently, waiting for something, anything to happen.

He thought about his favorite things, Nigou, basketball, vanilla milkshakes, … okay that was a good start. Just think about the things th- a moan exited his lips as two hands pulled his ass cheeks a part revealing his tight pink hole.

“Hey Kuro-chin” a deep voice called out from behind while slowly tracing a finger over the blue hair boys entrance. “On a scale of 1 to 10 how strong do you think the taste will be?”

Kuroko buried his head in the sheets and tried to avoid the question until he felt the tip of Murasakis finger entering him slowly and staying there, not moving. “I guess I’ll be the first and only one to find out.. right?” Kuroko groaned and let out a small whine. 

This is all Aomine’s fault! He thought in his mind.

\------ 

“Hey” Aomine spoke first breaking the silence between the GOM boys (plus Kagami), “Do you think its true about the saying you are what you eat?” Every eye turned to look at Aomine as if he had grown another head. “What are you talking about you idiot!” Kagami yelled out before stuffing his mouth with fries.

“You know how when you fuck somebody their juice is supposed to taste sweet depending on what they eat? Like pineapples for example.” Aomine glared at Kagami before stealing a fry and looking around at the rest of the table.

“Make sense..” Kise smiled, “I wonder what everyone here would taste like” He laughed before pointing at Murasaki. “This man would taste like candyland! So sweet, and salty, and then so much food…” 

“Aomine-kun would obviously taste like grease since that’s all he inhales.” Midorima injected while pushing his glasses up on his nose and giving a .. okay, maybe it was a smile.

“Oi!” Aomine yelled out, glaring at Midorima, “We can’t all taste like leafy green shit and whatever other fucking superstitions you have.” Kuroko snorted a bit before continuing his vanilla milkshake, “We all know Tetsu would taste like vanilla.” Aomine smirked and yelped immediately as Akashi kicked his shin. “I think that’s enough talk about taste Daiki, we all know you clearly have none.”

Murasaki sat quietly, replaying the words Aomine has just spoken about HIS boyfriend, HIS lover, HIS sweet treat. He felt himself getting angry until a small hand gently tapped his. He looked down and saw Kuroko raising an eyebrow at him, he smiled down and wrapped an arm around Kuroko and stared at Aomine.

“Well since I was Tetsu, first kiss I would know how he tastes.” The table got quiet and an awkward atmosphere descended upon them. Murasaki felt his blood boil and his stare turned into a glare and god, if only looks could tear this bastards limbs apart.

\-------- 

Murasaki moved his finger in deeper, prodding and feeling Kurokos walls clamp down on his finger. “Kuro-chiiiin, you’re being such a little slut for my finger.” Kuroko shuddered at the word “slut” and he felt his cock start to drip precum. “Mura-kun… please.” Kuroko begged quietly. Did he really want to see whether or not his ass tasted like vanilla?

“Please what?” Murasaki squeezed one of Kurokos ass cheeks before running his palm against it. “What can I help you with?” He brought a hand down to slap Kurokos ass, making him cry out and grip at the sheets. 

He slapped his ass several more times before hearing broken words falling from the smaller one lips. “T-Taste me.” Kuroko had managed to speak those two words after breathing in every breath of air contained in the room.

Murasaki smiled and inserted another finger in his ass, stretching him out and making his hole more visible. Kuroko felt hot breath on his ass and he thought about pulling away before something wet entered him. He jumped away from the sensation, but had his hips held in place while Murasakis tongue flicked inside of him. 

“Ah..ah” Kuroko couldn’t stopped the series of moans that spilled from his lips, as the tongue in his ass tasted him more and more, pulling his hips further backwards and almost making it seem as if Kuroko was riding his mouth.

Murasaki pulled back and stared at the little hole before leaning down again and sucking on it. He bit one of Kuroko’s cheeks before sliding his tongue around his hole. Damn, he tastes so good. He rubbed against the sheets seeking friction for his aching cock as he inserted his tongue into Kuroko once again, licking, biting, sucking, and moaning. 

He moved his hands from his lovers hips, down to his ass cheeks, pulling and squeezing them. He entered a finger in with tongue and pushed deeper inside of the small boy, feeling him whimper underneath him.

He sat up and lifted Kurokos ass with him, making it so Kurokos chest was the only thing still lying flat on the bed. Kuroko felt his toes curling as his ass was eaten out, he felt Murasakis moans vibrate through him, causing him throw his head back. 

Kuroko was a mess, his eyes were puffy, his lips swollen, he had drool dripping from the side of mouth, his cock was covered in his pre cum, and his ass was being destroyed by a tongue which knew every part of his little white ass.

Murasaki drove his finger deep into Kuroko along with his tongue and began violently pounding him. His finger curled against Kurokos prostate repeatedly, while his tongue licked his perfect little walls. He abused Kurokos prostate, bringing him to the edge, rubbing his finger harshly against that spot enjoying the way the walls around his finger tighten.

Kurokos knuckles were turning white from the strong grip he had on the sheets as he felt his orgasm building up quickly from the harsh treatment he was getting. But, oh it felt so good. He rocked back onto Murasaki hoping he would let him come, hoping he would continue making him feel so fucking complete.

Murasaki growled and removed his finger from Kurokos ass, pulling Kuroko closer to his mouth, burying his face in that lovely ass of his before hearing a broken cry. He looked up from Kurokos ass and saw his small lover, convulsing, shaking, and screaming at the top of lungs.

He watched Kurokos eyes squeeze shut and his hands becoming flat against the bed as his orgasm washed over him. He took one last lick of Kurokos ass before gently placing him on the bed and hovering over his small body.

Kuroko choked on a sob and opened an eye to see Murasaki’s eyebrows pinched together. “Kuro-chin?” He reached down and grabbed his own hard dick and pumped it, staring at Kurokos wrecked body and expression.

He watched Kurokos lips part before leaning down and kissing him tenderly. He wanted Kuroko to be his, and his only. He didn’t want anyone else to know, how his boyfriend, his lover, his sweet treat tasted better than vanilla.


End file.
